


Feelings

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-28
Updated: 2008-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock has them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

//How do you feel?//

Confusion gave way to the emotions and illogic within him, the maelstrom of his human heritage that had been so thoroughly repressed since his body and _katra_ had been reunited. The gratitude to his friends for what they had done for him was strongest, even as this small part of him wondered in awe at such steps for one man. There were lingering emotions of more a primitive nature where Saavik was concerned, but that was easily swept aside; he knew she grieved for Kirk's son, despite her sacrifice for his own sanity when the first _pon farr_ hit him on Genesis.

Most strongly, though, the feeling that plagued him as the question pulsed in front of him, was that of belonging elsewhere, of needing to be at the side of those who had risked it all for him. That feeling was the anchor of his humanity, and Spock willingly embraced it once he had fully explored it. His mother's words only served to cement his own choice.


End file.
